


Through the Years

by CartoonLover



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brother fluff, Gen, Mild Language, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Raph and Mikey's relationship through out the years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so sorry if it's not the best.
> 
> I really like the relationship between Raph and Mikey especially during the 2012 series so this was really fun to write! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any of it's characters.
> 
> ENJOY!:D

                                                                                                                        _Age 5_

Raph and Mikey are close perhaps even closer than Leo and Donnie though that's not to say they never fight they do, a lot. But they could always count on each other and always had each others backs, well almost always. Raph has always had a huge temper and Mickey loves riling him up but Raph can never stay mad at Mikey for too long and he can never figure out why. Even at this very moment as he was chasing Mikey through the lair for playing another prank on him; he knew once he'd reach him he'd pound him for a few seconds then go back to the couch. He just could never figure out why.

                                                                                                                    _Age 6_

Raph and Mikey were playing when Mikey suddenly fell down.

"Ow!" Raph rolled his eyes and just glares at Mikey.

"Get up ya big baby." Mikey tries to stand up but falls again making Raph worried.

"It really hurts Raphie." 

"Alright." Raph sighs and helps him up then brings him to the couch. 

"Thanks Raphie!"

"Don't call me- yea okay you're welcome knucklehead."

                                                                                                                      _Age 7_

Today was the day, they were finally getting their own rooms, they were all excited and a little scared they had shared the same room for so long! But it was something they had all been looking forward to they were spending too much time with eachother; Leo went first choosing the bedroom on the far end of the hall. Mikey went next choosing the room on the other end of the hall closet to the living room, Raph then chose the room next to him leaving Donnie with the other room.

Raph didn't really know why he picked that room, maybe he had a need to protect Mikey since he was the youngest or maybe he just didn't want to be near Leo or as he called him Splinter Jr. he quickly regretted that decision though Mikey was loud! And he always bugged him not the others just him, it made no sense! Speak of the devil, Mikey just walked into his room.

"What'da want Mikey?"

"To hang out."

"Go bother someone else." 

"But Raphie-"

"And don't call me Raphie!"  

"Raph, I don't mean to bother you I just like hanging out with my favorite older brother." Raph looked at him skeptically but when he didn't look like he was playing a joke his face softened.  

"I'm really your favorite?" Mikey nods and Raph looks shocked why him? Why not Donnie who was the smartest thing alive or Leo who could get out of any situation? Why the turtle who was brash, who yelled at him at least fifty times a day? He was about to ask Mikey but he had already left, for the rest of the day all that raced through his mind was why was he Mikey's favorite and why did he like it so much.

                                                                                                                     _Age 8_

It was raining up above and the turtles and their Sensei were all trying their best to sleep through it and almost all of them were succeeding, but try as he might Mikey just couldn't ignore it. He thought about bugging the others but quickly dismissed that thought Leo wouldn't even wake up, Donnie would use big words and hurt his head, and Raph would kick him out. Eventually he couldn't take it and decided to go bother his favorite brother getting there would be the easy part, getting to stay however was another thing. Once he got there he started poking Raph until a hand roughly grab his finger.  

"What Mikey?" 

"Can't sleep rain's too loud." A lie of course but he couldn't let Raph know he was afraid, he'd never live it down. Raph turned over and looked at Mikey concerned, as far as he's concerned Mikey could sleep through anything. 

"Mikey... Are you scared?" 

"Please don't make fun of me." Raph just continued looking at him and finally pulled him down next to him.

"I would never make fun of you for something like this, you're staying here tonight alright?" Mikey nods in agreement before settling in next to him and falling asleep. 

This continued every rainy night afterwards.    

                                                                                                                   _Age 9_  

Mikey was tried of it all being called dumb, being picked on, and definitely being constantly talked down to it was so frustrating! They acted like he couldn't do anything for himself he was currently glowering in his room after being kicked out of the lab by Donnie for like the fifth time this week. In all his anger he threw a ball at the wall which must of disturbed Raph because he barged in afterwards.

"What the hell Mikey?!"

"Sorry." He offered sadly Raph looked at him for a second before sighing and sitting next to him.

"What's up Mikey?"                                                                                     

"Why do you guys always treat me like a baby?"

"Cause you act like a baby, didn't know it bothered you so much."

"Well it does I can't hang out with Leo, I can't go in the lab, and you always yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling now. Look Mikey I don't mean to yell that's just something I gotta work on but don't you think you should talk to the others? You shouldn't feel like this."

"I dunno, maybe?"

"Well you can always talk to me." And he always does.          

                                                                                                                 _Age 10_  

Master Splinter was letting them choose their weapons Leo quickly chose the twin katana while the others took their time choosing, Donnie ended up staying with the Bo Staff to the confusion of his brothers, and Mikey picked the nunchaku but Raph had a little more trouble choosing.

"What about these things, Raph?" Mikey innocently asks holding up the Sais; Leo quickly swipes them from him much to his displeasure before quirking his eyebrow at Raph. Raph then snatches them from him and looks at them for a few seconds before deciding that yes this were the one's he wanted. Even during Leo's teasing and Donnie's explanation of why they were not good weapons. And years later when using to defend Mikey during a battle he's glad he choose them, he ends up saving the day. 

                                                                                                               _Age 11_

 Leo and Raph were fighting again Master Splinter was trying to break them up but with no avail Raph finally stormed out of the lair ignoring Splinter's callings. Leo just sighed angrily and stormed up to his room. Donnie waited a few moments before following him, his part would be easy, all he had to do was wait for Leo to calm down and talk about it rationally, Mikey however he had the hard part. He slowly got up and walked out of the lair but not before getting a sympathetic look from Splinter to which he smiled weakly. He started looking around the tunnels before finding a path of destruction and following it before seeing Raph. 

"Raph. Raph!" He yelled looking worried at him. 

"What Mikey?!" Mikey threw himself at him forcing Raph to catch him, Mikey was clueless about alot of things but he had calming Raph down to a T. Raph slowly hugged him back for a few seconds before pushing him off. 

"Leave me alone, Mikey." He starts walking away.

"Why do you guys always have to fight?! I'm tired of it!" Raph stops and glares at him before sighing and looking down in defeat. 

"Maybe I'm just stupid, you ever think of that?" 

"You are not. You always tell me I'm not you can't think of yourself like that!" Mikey yells in sadness and frustration but mostly sadness.

"Yea okay Mikey, okay!" Raph says putting an arm around him and leads him back to the lair, he doesn't know how Mikey does it but he's sure glad he does.

                                                                                                              _Age 12_

Raph and Mikey were currently sitting in the lair, ground while Master Splinter took their siblings through the tunnels when suddenly the lights went out. Raph groaned at got up to find a flashlight, there was no use trying to figure out the problem until Donnie got back. Mikey looked around the lair scared yes he knew monsters weren't real and there was nothing to be scared of but that didn't stop him from being terrified especially with Raph being gone as long as he had been. 

"Raph!" Mikey yelled scared, it took Raph less than a second to back to the living room where they had both been before the power went out. When he saw there was no immediate danger he glared at Mikey before leaving to go do what he originally wanted to do, find a flashlight.

"Wait!"

"What Mikey?!"

"I'm scared." He whispered looking at Raph who sighed and offered him his hand. Mikey got scared of a lot of things it seemed and always went to him for comfort so he knew what to do.

"Thanks Raphie."

"Don't call me Raphie."

                                                                                                              _Age 13_

 "If I asked you'd say no."

"You do not know that my son."

"Can we go topside?"

"No. End of discussion." Splinter says leaving the dojo ignoring the four turtles groans.

"Didn't I tell you Raph? There's no way we're ever going up there." Raph just rolls his eyes and leaves the dojo.

"Why can't we go up there Leo?" Mikey innocent asks making his brothers sigh sadly, they hated making him sad.

"It's complicated Mikey." Mikey huffs and leaves most likely going after Raph.  

"It's complicated Mikey." Mikey quietly mocks going up to his room. "It's always complicated." He just couldn't understand why he brothers never explained anything to him. Well there was one brother that would, if he bugged him enough, his mind made up he goes into Raph's room.

"Raph?" He asks quietly trying not to make him mad. "Why can't we go topside? Leo said it's complicated but I still wanna know."

"I don't know Mikey probably cause we not ready or some shit like that." He says turning to face Mikey, noticing how sad he looks.

"Hey what does Leo know? We'll go up there someday Mike." He sits up and offers his arms to Mikey who gladly accepts and they just sit there needing no other words, they both knew it was gonna be okay, as long as they had each other.  

                                                                                                  _Age 14_

"Here." Raph says wrapping a blanket around Mikey.

"I told you, I'm not cold." Mikey says shivering.

"Right." Raph raises a brow, they had been going through the tunnels before Mikey had the bright idea to jump in a bunch of puddles, now they were back at the lair. Try as he might Mikey could not get warm it probably didn't help that it was winter.

"Why don't you have a blanket?"

"I'm not the one who's jumping in puddles in the middle of winter."

"Don't knock it till you try it bro." They sit in silence for a while only being interrupted by Mikey's constant shivering Raph finally signs and wraps an arm around Mikey trying to warm him up. They both end up falling asleep like that much to the amusement of Leo and Donnie but when Raph saw that Mikey was fine he decided he didn't care.

                                                                                                      _Age 15_  

Mikey suddenly jolted up cursing himself, another nightmare he sighed and slowly made his way out of bed and into Raph's room. He wasn't that surprised to see him still up what happened early was still shaking them, they went topside for the first time and met and saved April. 

"What's up Mike?" 

"Had another nightmare."

"Oh, well I was just about to go to bed. You wanna sleep here tonight?"

"Please." They both get situated in bed and Raph goes to turn over when he notices Mikey about to cry he wraps an arm around him and pulls him close.

"It's okay Mikey, big brothers got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! So many of these had cheesy endings I literally almost cringed! But I thought they turned out good but let me know what you guys thought! And if you want me to turn any of them into full one-shots let me know and I will try my best!
> 
> BYE!:D


End file.
